phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella and Phineas's relationship/Season 2
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and hopes to marry him one day. She never tells him, though. Phineas's feelings for Isabella on the other hand are relatively unknown, varying from platonic to romantic. Isabella walking up to Phineas with a list.jpg Phineas says what's up to Isabella.jpg Isabella reading the complaints.jpg We're still trying to explain TV to Pinky.jpg What exactly are we supposed to do with this information.jpg Phineas thinks of what to do with the information.jpg Isabella and Phineas at Aglet Awareness concert.jpg you bet!.JPG release the gelatin mix!.JPG Stirring team, commence mixing operations!.JPG Don't Even Blink - What'cha Doin'?.jpg We're just building a big and obvious ride in our backyard.jpg Isabella says upon seeing the construction.jpg Cool can I ride it.jpg Candace wants to see where it goes.jpg Isabella completely confused with not riding but watching.jpg Isabella awkwardly says okay.jpg Isabella and Phineas turn to Buford and Baljeet.jpg Candace, how are you doing that?.jpg Plans for the restaurant.jpg Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg It should lead us right to Meap.jpg Let's see if we can get a signal.jpg Phineas doesn't think Isabella is interfearing.jpg it's three miles in that direction.jpg Stay with the ship.jpg Phineas didn't get her insult.jpg Phineas says cool to Isabella.jpg Phineas walks offscreen as Isabella looks at him.jpg Isabella trying to be cute.jpg Isabella acting cute.jpg Phineas doesn't get Isabella's cuteness again.jpg I keep getting some kind of cute interference.jpg Isabella says it's me.jpg I'm endangering the mission.jpg I shouldn't've come.jpg No, now it's cleared up.jpg I wonder how Ferb is doing.jpg Isabella gets Phineas' attention again.jpg Phineas responds to Isabella for the third time.jpg How come you think Meap is so cute.jpg What does that even mean anyway.jpg Isabella wants to know what cute means.jpg Isabella thinks Phineas mentioned her as cute again.jpg Can't figure it out.jpg Meap's rebuilt spaceship.jpg I'm having trouble picking up his cute signal.jpg Since you obviously won't figure this out on your own.jpg I think I'm the one causing the cute interference.jpg Don't be silly, Isabella.jpg I took into account.jpg Your cuteness.jpg And adjusted the cute-meter settings accordingly from the beginning.jpg Look what happens when I change it back to normal.jpg Cute meter shorts out.jpg So much for finding Meap.jpg Do you think he's okay?.jpg Isabella and Phineas see Mitch.jpg So you just switch the solenoid here.jpg We're working on our broadcasting patches.jpg Well, all right then.jpg Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG Phineas King of the World.jpg And look at those cool flags.jpg Each one of those flag has meaning.jpg The red flag with the black box means.jpg Storm Warning.jpg Isabella and Phineas carry leaves.jpg Isabella and Phineas on a spring board.jpg Phineas on the umbrella stand.jpg Seeing Baljeet dangling on a lamp.jpg Phineas and Isabella dodging the needles.jpg Rescuing Isabella by a thread.JPG Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg Isabella & Phineas.jpg you think THIS is romantic.JPG Isa and Phin on cruse.JPG What else Phineas has in mind.JPG Phineas makes Isabella blush.jpg Phineas Take Isabella's Hand.jpg Isabella says yes.JPG Phineas shows table.JPG Oh, Phineas!.JPG Isabella about to approach table.JPG Isabella stops.jpg Phineas asks for music.JPG Phineas asks for rose petals.JPG Phineas asks for cupid.JPG Less and less amused.jpg Isabella-sullen what.JPG Oblivious to what Isabella said.JPG I heard you.JPG Phineas Checks List.jpg They did in that movie is sink the ship.jpg That ought to do it.jpg Running up to the ship.jpg Climbing up to the stern.jpg Phineas offers Isabella a ride.jpg Riding the fun preserver.jpg Back on land.jpg Isabella say yes yes we should.jpg Making X-ray glasses.jpg Now I dip the frames to the x-ray solution.jpg It may take a couple of hours to set properly.jpg Or just five minutes in my Quick-E-Bake Oven.jpg Fireside Girls are always prepared.jpg You're the only one we can trust to watch the machine.jpg He trusts me.jpg Biggest durable bubble.JPG We have just about everything we need for our durable bubble.jpg But if you guys wanna help out.jpg Yeah, we can definitely do that.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg Well, to be perfectly honest.jpg I don't know what I've been doing.jpg Phineas Begging Isabella.jpg Its You I Care About.jpg Centaur Phineas.jpg Can we be together forever and ever.jpg Isabella running up to Phineas with the sap.jpg Isabella finally gets the maracanut sap to Phineas.jpg We got that sap you guys needed.jpg That's the last ingredient we need.jpg Phineas having taken the sap from Isabella.jpg Now all we have to do is.jpg Isabella invited us.jpg I tried to tell you Candace.jpg Phineas and Isabella Christmas.jpg There must have been a mistake.jpg Well, that was fun at least.jpg Anyone in the North Pole saw that.jpg Phineas and Isabella Meet Blay'n & Clewn't.jpg I'd say Pretty Good.jpg It's beautiful.jpg Let's make up some lost time.jpg Isabella, we need you to get us an aerial view.jpg Isabella and Phineas run away from Steve, but Ferb doesn't.jpg Isabella and Phineas watch the action from the curb.jpg Isabella and Phineas realize it's just Steve.jpg It's just Steve wow.jpg Actually, it's just a giant chameleon.jpg But dinosaur sounds cooler.jpg Phineas, where'd you go?.jpg You really let me down.jpg Yeah, sorry about that.jpg It's a good thing something else came.jpg Maybe we can make it up to you.jpg How would you like an exclusive.jpg Meet me downtown in five minutes.jpg Gotcha!.jpg But what happened to The Beak.jpg Thanks for coming back, Phineas.jpg No problem, Ah gotta go.jpg I should have known you were The Beak all along.jpg I'm sorry I couldn't tell you.jpg Phineas and Isabella apologizing to each other.jpg Isabella is mad Buford.JPG When we make it back here before the sunsets.jpg You gotta give everyone their bikes back.jpg Sure thing, Buford.jpg Phineas, what are you doing?.jpg You're putting your entire world view on the line.jpg And for what, a bunch of bikes.jpg It's about my world view.jpg Phineas and Isabella as Spanish Dancers.jpg I can go find some parts.jpg Isabella, you want to come with me.jpg Isabella quickly says YES.jpg Isabella says I mean.jpg Yeah sure you know whatever.jpg What Do You Think of the City of Love.jpg I wish it was the city of airplane parts.jpg Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It.jpg Share a Crêpe Sucre.jpg At This Parisian Cafe.jpg That awning could be used as a sail.jpg Take a break and smell these flowers.jpg The rivets would come in handy.jpg Oh, Phineas.jpg Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me.jpg Look at that nifty little blow torch.jpg Isabella is sad.JPG Depressed in the City of Love.jpg We could try some fancy cheese.jpg Or peruse the galleries.jpg I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible.jpg As a rocket fuel.jpg Oh, how can he not feel the same way.jpg Isabella and Phineas on Champs Elysses.jpg Isabella sees Phineas look at a poster.jpg Lady singing behind Isabella.jpg Fountain in Paris.jpg He would whisper ma chérie, je t'aime.jpg But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane.jpg Walking through the city of love.JPG Are you throwing those away?.jpg This is about the plane isn't it?.jpg Well yeah, what else?.jpg Why didn't we think of that in the first place?.jpg Gee, I don't know.jpg Isabella, are you okay?.jpg Isabella says peachy.jpg Phineas says so what happened to Candace.jpg We could dig a tunnel under the ocean.jpg We can we we can't.jpg I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off of this.jpg Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg I guess at least we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset.jpg Isabella realizing something.jpg You're not gonna enjoy the sunset.jpg Ferb's map, That's it.jpg Isabella, you're the best.jpg Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg Isabella in trance.jpg You guys are amazing.jpg That we'd ever reach the point.jpg Where we can.jpg Laugh and sing about it.jpg Now the sun has set on this.jpg Another extraordinary day.jpg You Know I'll Say.jpg Yes we can dream it.jpg Isabella Phineas close up.jpg Isabella and Phineas spinning.jpg Isabella from SBTY.jpg Phineas from SBTY.jpg Isabella and Phineas spinning - close up.jpg Before the sun goes down.JPG The sun is shining.jpg There's a lot that you can do.jpg A lot that you can do.jpg Every day is new.jpg Phineas and Isabella on stage.jpg Yes, it's true.jpg Phineas and Isabella sings the chorus.jpg Phineas grabs Isabella's hand off camera.jpg Phineas and Isabella jumping and singing.jpg Construct the world's tallest building.jpg Phineas gets out a hard hat for Isabella.jpg Isabella takes the hard hat.jpg Isabella puts on her hard hat.jpg Isabella puts on her hard hat 2.jpg Phineas and Isabella helmet.jpg Isabella and Phineas in space.jpg What's the day's activity?.jpg By any chance, could it include me?.jpg I don't mean to disturb.jpg When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Wow, chatty.JPG Not a general rule.jpg Conducting the screams.jpg }} Category:Character galleries by season